<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Not? by KuroBakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567202">Why Not?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura'>KuroBakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John has some news for Sherlock from his doctor's appointment but...will Sherlock be able to handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock was standing in the kitchen as he heard the front door of the flat open up and heard footsteps come into the flat. He went over the archway of the kitchen that leads into the main room of the flat. It was John, who just got back from a doctor’s appointment. Sherlock noticed that John did not have a happy look on his face at all. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“John?” Sherlock spoke up. John looked up at his husband as he was taking his coat off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How did the appointment go?” Sherlock asked him. John let out a sigh then started to walk over to Sherlock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It went well.” John replied to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But...you do not seem happy about it.” Sherlock told him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it is not that I am not happy...I just feel..conflicted about how I feel about something.” John explained to him. Sherlock started to have a bad feeling in his stomach. John went into the kitchen to go get something to drink. Sherlock followed behind him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“John...what happened at the doctor’s appointment?” Sherlock asked another question. John stopped at the kitchen table then looked at his husband once again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found out that I can have children.” John answered. Sherlock was surprised by what John just told him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean..you can physically bear children?” Sherlock asked him. John nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That's right. I can get </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” John replied. Sherlock felt relieved. He thought that it was something life threatening for why John was reacting like this to the news of him finding out that he can have children of his own from his own body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How do you feel about this, John?” Sherlock asked yet another question to his husband. John sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Honestly...I am not sure how I feel about it. I mean, I do feel happy about this but I just never thought that it would be possible for me to do. It is just something that I get used to. Though..it would be nice to have a family one day.” John answered. Deep down, Sherlock was excited about this. It may not seem like it to most people but Sherlock has always wanted a child. Whether it was by surrogate or adoption, Sherlock wanted a family so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A family with John. But now, finding out that John can give birth and carry a baby..it is now truly possibly for a child to have genes from </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. It was like a dream come true. At least for Sherlock, it feels that way. This also made Sherlock’s mind go all over the place. John could see that Sherlock was happy about this so that did make him feel better a little bit about finding out about this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let's have a baby.” Sherlock suddenly spoke. John’s eyes widened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?” John asked him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let's have a baby.” Sherlock replied, repeating what he just said to John before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I..I am not if that is a good idea.” John said to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why not?” Sherlock asked. John turned his head to the side. John was not exactly sure why he was hesitant. It was not like that he was getting any younger. But this was all coming at him at once. But it was not about getting pregnant and/or being pregnant that made him hesitant. It a bit more than that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think it would be a good idea for us to have a child? I mean, I do not think that you would be a terrible parent or anything like that. ...I am just worried other people may think and try to take our child away from us if we do actually end up having a baby. Also, I am just worried that I will not be a good parent, even if I try.” John replied to him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and hugged him. John blushed. Sherlock’s warmth started to make him feel calmer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“John, I will make sure that no one takes our child away from us. Also, you will be a terrific mother! I do not doubt that.” Sherlock said to him. Still...John was not convinced. He was a little bit convinced but not fully. Sherlock laid his head on top of John’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John, I am not asking you to give an answer to or tomorrow even the next day. I know this is going to take time to think about but..I hope that one day we can have a family together. And whenever you are ready, I will be ready. Even though I am ready, I am not going to force you. I just hope that we can have a family one day. I love that. With you.” Sherlock spoke to him. John cracked a smile on his face. This was a side of Sherlock that John has never seen before and honestly, it was nice to see this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are truly serious about wanting a child.” John spoke up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious. I really want a family with you.” Sherlock spoke back to him. John did not need any more time to think about this. It seems that John has made up his mind already. He looked up his husband’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sherlock, if you are really serious and want a baby then...let's go for it.” John told him. Sherlock looked at John, who was smiling back at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure. I also want a family with you, too.” John replied to him. Sherlock smiled back at his husband. He pulled away from John and stood straight back up. The two of them looked at each other once again. John noticed something on Sherlock’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are those tears streaming down your cheeks, Mr. Sherlock Watson-Holmes?” John asked him. Sherlock nodded as he wiped them away off of his face with his shirt sleeve.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. I just can't help myself. I am just so happy right now. I am sorry.” Sherlock answered him. John caressed both of Sherlock’s cheeks with both of his hands, letting Sherlock’s tears stream down the back of his hands instead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You do not need to hide your emotions from me, babe. You can express as much as you want. I love you and I will always love you.” John said to him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I will always love you, too, John. With all my heart. Even though a lot of people do not think I have one.” Sherlock told him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know you have one. I hear it every night when we lay in bed together.” John said back to him. He gave Sherlock a kiss on the lips for a few seconds. Sherlock calmed down. It suddenly hit him all at once. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So..we're really going to start a family, huh.” Sherlock spoke. John nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.” John spoke back. Sherlock smiled once again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sherlock said. John thought the same thing. John was now excited about having a baby. No longer he felt afraid or nervous about it. John was ready to welcome a child into this world with Sherlock. They got help if they needed it but regardless, they were ready. But...will the world be ready for a little Watson-Holmes running around in London? As far as John and Sherlock are concerned, they were happy and that is all that mattered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And for now, Sherlock and John were not ready to start but whenever they do, they will be prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>